


Plains Girl

by eerian_sadow



Series: Little Slayer on the Prarie [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, fic promptly response, mentions of prophetic dreams, new slayer, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Slayer is awakened on a high plains homestead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plains Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> This is a response to a prompt at the DreamWidth community fic_promptly. The day's theme was "new" and the prompt was "new slayer".

There wasn't anything different in the morning when she woke, or if there was, she didn't realize it. When she retrieved the eggs from the hen house, everything was still normal. When she sat down to eat the breakfast her Mama had cooked--hot griddle cakes to give her the energy to plow the fields all morning--she was hungrier than usual, but nothing more.

If the iron plow seemed lighter when she hitched it behind the sturdy ox Papa had left Mama when he died, she attributed it to the large breakfast she had eaten. If the rocks were easier to move than normal, she must simply be building up more muscle.

She didn't think about the nightmares where she stabbed the vampires in the heart and the exploded over her in dust or the ones with the demon who tore out the throat of a slave girl in the bayou. Her Work was surviving and making sure their little homestead produced enough food for her and her Mama to eat. 

She certainly didn't think about the handsome English man who walked beside her in the dream, teaching her how to slay the vampires who would try and take over the nearby towns.

She gathered eggs and plowed and planted, while Mama did the milking and mending and cooking. When she alept, the nightmares came to haunt her again and again, but she kept pretending they were nothing--except to say an extra prayer every Sunday morning in church.

When the English man from her dreams strode up the walkway, she thought she had gone mad.

"Are you Catherine Wallace?" He asked, getting straight to business as he always did in her dreams.

"Yes, sir." She stood upright and looked him in the eyes. If she had gone mad, Catherine would at least be a madwoman with dignity. "Are you Edward Sturt?"

"I am." Edward seemed mildly surprised. "Are you having the dreams then? Of the demons?"

"How do you know that?"

"Miss Catherine, it is my job to know that. You are the Slayer and I am now your Watcher."

Slayer. The word felt right, even if she wasn't sure she hadn't lost her mind. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you have been chosen out of all the girls in the world to fight the demons that would destroy all of humanity. If I might come inside, I can explain more."

"Mama doesn't know about my dreams. She won't take kindly to talk of demons."

"Well, we shall have to handle that delicately. I brought a pound of tea and a bag of flour to assist in our discussion."

Catherine smiled. He might be as crazy as she was now, but he had the wits to bring gifts when he was a guest in her Mama's house. "All right. But you'll have to help with the milking, too. We can do our best taking out in the barn."


End file.
